The Witch, The Warrior, The Wayward Child
by I'm a Veronica
Summary: Redo of Auradon, Not As Nice as People Think. Joan is the daughter of Cinderella and Prince Charming. Cate is the daughter of Hades and Hecate. The girls are ripped away from their home and thrust into Auradon Prep, however, Maleficent began to grow in power. Will these girls be able to help save Auradon? Or will Maleficent take over all of Auradon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Return of the Prodigal Daughter

Once Upon A Time… There were two children trying to find their way through the world. One believed in following her head, creating the perfect warrior. She never faltered, never succumbing to fear, she was invincible. The other child followed her heart, making her magic all the more powerful, however, she can easily be tempted by the dark; for the most dangerous magic, becomes the most tempting. The children grew up as sisters, raised by the dark fey beneath the hills of Dunbroch. They trained in secret, fought for the good, and protected the weak. No wonder they find themselves in trouble. Stupid children. Surely one of them will make me proud.

A teenage girl around the age of 18 was tied to a chair in the middle of the abandoned warehouse. She had dyed red hair the color of red velvet cupcakes and blue eyes with gold bursts mixed into the blue making her seem like she wasn't human, or wasn't fully human. Her skin was deeply tanned and well-muscled showing years of being outside and training as if she were a Celtic warrior, not that her training helped as her hands were currently tired behind her back with a rope that was giving her serious rope burn. "Are you willing to find someone to give me the money I want, Shadow?" A teenage boy crudely asks the girl while kneeling in front of her while polishing a Damascus Naval Dirk (a long bladed dagger used by the Celts). He had shoulder length black hair and deeply tan skin as if he was Avan Jogia. His chocolate brown eyes glare at the girl, Shadow, with more heartbreak than the hatred the onlooker believed he was feeling. Shadow just looks up at the boy with defiance in her eyes before spitting in his face "I would rather die than give into you, Cet. It's not my fault that you can't handle a little breakup."

The boy, Cet, slaps Shadow across her face leaving a huge red mark on her face. "Well looks like Shadow is going to bruise. You won't get nearly as much money now, jackass," a younger teenage girl says stepping out of the shadows her bright green eyes glowing dangerously. Her long dark brown hair rested half over her shoulder and part of the crossed green fired torches on the back of her black leather jacket with lime green sleeves, "Miss me, Cet?" the girl smirks as Cet turned and glared at her. "Cate. Please tell me that you know a way to get me my money, if you do then I'll let Shadow go," Cet reasons to the young teen stepping towards her while twirling his dagger. Cate just smirks and holds up the phone "Cinderella is willing to pay the ransom…" she begins making Cet smile happily as Shadow complains in the background. "If Shadow and I agree to go to Auradon Prep," Cate smirks before laughing as Shadow groans. Cet walks back over to Shadow and unties her and forces the teen to her feet. Shadow cracks her back and grabs her black leather jacket with a broken glass slipper on the back of it before slipping on the jacket to cover her black, ripped tank top. "I could have dealt with it Caty Cat, I don't need to be saved by my goody two shoes, pumpkin carriage riding, glass slipper wearing mother to save me," Shadow sneers walking over to Cate, who was leaning against a wall flipping through a pocket spell book. Shadow ruffles Cate's hair causing the just turned 14 year old to complain out of annoyance. A limo roars outside the warehouse making Shadow groan, "There goes our freedom."

An Hour Earlier…

"MOM! I know where Cynthia is!" Chad Charming calls out of his bedroom in the Charmings' castle after scrolling through his phone looking at messages. An unknown number had sent Chad a picture of Shadow tied up with the comment of "Cynthia is being held for $10,000 at 1278 Fantasy Way in Dunbroch. She won't be released until someone brings the cash. From, Cynthia's friend (who is not her sidekick despite what the captor thinks)" Cinderella and Prince Charming run into the room as fast as they can almost knocking each other down as they stop. "We need to get to Dunbroch," Chad says grabbing his Auradon Prep jacket and walking out of the room with his parents close behind.

Present Time…

Shadow leads Cate outside while Cate plays with her baby raven Diaval, who had flown onto Cate's shoulder. The limo door opens and Cinderella gets out with a check for $10,000 made out to Cet. The two girls walk over to the limo with Cet behind them, mostly behind Shadow due to being pecked by Diaval when he got too close to Cate. "Cynthia," Cinderella smiles walking towards Shadow before giving her a big hug. "I missed you my little princess," Cinderella whispers into Shadow's ear making the teen gag and Cate to laugh at the reaction.

"So where is my money?" Cet asks crossing his arms trying to look bigger than he actually is, making Cate laugh at him with Diaval cawing along as if he were also laughing. "Shut it runt," Cet growls at Cate a hand on his dagger. Cate narrows her eyes and starts flipping towards a curse that causes unbearable agony in her spell book before Shadow snatches the check from her mother and shoves it towards Cet, who takes it greedily. "Nice doing business with you," he smirks walking off as Cinderella gets the two girls into the limo following closely behind. "Let's get to Auradon Prep, please," Cinderella smiles to the driver. The driver smiles back and begins to drive towards Auradon City, home of Auradon Prep, or hell as Shadow calls it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where Goodness Doesn't Get Any Better

The Auradon Prep band stands on the front steps of the school ready to accept the new students. Rumors have been going around the school about what happened to the lost daughter of Cinderella and Prince Charming along with exactly who the new Villain Kid is. The limo pulls up to the school to the forlorn of the girls inside. As the limo comes to a stop, the driver gets out and opens the door to expose two arguing girls. Cate's raven, Diaval, flies out of the limo and lands on Mal's shoulder as Mal and Ben walk up with Fairy Godmother. "A familiar?" Mal says in confusion as the raven butts its head against her shoulder. Cate and Joan exit the limo, Shadow's red hair a complete mess thanks to Diaval using her as a nest. Cate climbs out laughing her green eyes sparkling with amusement. "Oh course you find this funny, it was your familiar that screwed up my hair!" Shadow yells at Cate who bursts out laughing. "I can't completely control what Diaval does. He's just a baby," Cate says holding out her arm. Diaval takes flight and lands on Cate's arm with a small caw when he flies off of Mal's shoulder.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep! Where goodness doesn't get any better!" Fairy Godmother says walking to the bottom of the steps with Ben and Mal behind her. "Can that seriously get any lamer?" Joan jokes whispering to Cate making the young teen snicker in amusement. "The doors to education are never shut! But the library is open from 8-11 and we have something here called a curfew. Ben and Mal will show you around the campus," Fairy Godmother says before turning to leave before calling "Welcome home, Cynthia" over her shoulder.

"Hey Cynthia! Where have you been? We've all missed you!" Ben smiles hugging Shadow tightly after walking over to her. "I go by Joan now. Cynthia died when I left home," Shadow/Joan says pulling back from Ben's beastly hug. "And Benny, where I have been doesn't concern you or anyone else. Especially Chad and my parents," Joan says with a smile as Mal looks at Cate trying to figure out why she recognizes the younger green-eyed magic girl. "Cate? Wow you have grown. You were about four when you suddenly disappeared! Hadie has been worried sick!" Mal smiles naming Cate's brother. Mal pulls Cate in for a hug, which Diaval took as yet another opportunity to annoy Mal by landing on the purple-haired girl's head. "What is with your familiar?" Mal asks Cate after they pull away from the hug of evilness. Cate just laughs and saying "he likes you" simply. Mal rolls her eyes at Cate and Diaval's antics before handing over the baby raven. Mal walks back over to Ben, who drapes an arm over her shoulder. As the four begin to walk around the school, students stopped and whispered watching Joan walk behind Ben and Mal with Cate right beside her.

"And these are the dorms, you two will be rooming together," Ben says stopping in front of the door across the hall from Mal and Evie's dorm. "Evie and I designed it so it is blacker and less pink. Jane mentioned your hatred of pink and I remember Cate loving black as a child," Mal smiles opening the door. The room was painted white unlike the other rooms. The beds were pushed up against opposite walls and had black covers and pillows along with sheets. String lights covering the walls provide green light to allow sight into the room. A black round table sits in the center of the room with a couple of dark green chairs resting next to a dark green bookcase filled with textbooks the two girls will need along with other school supplies. Joan and Cate give each other a single look and run towards the bed closest to the window overlooking an atrium. Cate spots a couple of wooden swords in the closet and grabs them before jumping up onto the bed next to Joan.

"I'm claiming this bed, squirt," Joan says laying down on the bed just to be hit in the gut with one of the two wooden swords. Joan props herself up on her elbows as Cate drops the sword she held in her left hand in Joan's lap. "Shall we duel for the bed? Sword to sword like the warrior princess you are," Cate proposes standing on the bed getting into a fencing stance. Joan laughs and grabs the sword as she stands in front of Cate easily being six inches taller than the younger girl even without shoes on. "Don't call me princess," Joan laughs before striking at Cate's head just to be blocked. The girls laugh and continue to spar as Mal and Ben walk off to leave the two girls to have their fun.

Chad was running through the halls with dorms branching off at either side. Ben informed him that Joan had arrived, that she was in her dorm room with the daughter of Hecate and Hades. For years he has been told that his sister was dead. That she died in his parents' arms when they found her in the forest after she disappeared, her body carried back limp in his father's arms. For ten years they had been separated, and now he can finally be reunited with his older sister, the true heir to the Charmings' throne. He skids to a stop in front Joan and Cate's room seeing the two girls sword fighting with wooden swords. He slowly walks into the room as Cate falls off the bed and lands on the floor in a crouch. "You two do realize you don't have to fight over that bed, right? There are two beds," Chad points out walking towards the two girls. He helps Cate up as Joan jumps off of the bed. The girls had taken off their jackets leaving Joan in a black tank top and Cate in a black mesh shirt with a lime green tank top under it.

Cate gets back onto the bed as Chad pulls Joan into a hug. "I missed you," Chad whispers into her ear before finding himself suddenly on the ground. Joan had grabbed his arm and tossed him over her shoulder to put him onto the ground. "Then maybe you should have looked harder instead of believing I was dead," Joan growls before forcing him to his feet and shoving him out of the room.

As Joan turns back to the bed she and Cate were fighting over to see Cate sound asleep on it. She chuckles and walks over to take Cate's shoes off and set them at the foot of the bed. She smiles as she pulls the covers over Cate and tucks her in. "Have a nice nap, Cate. We have a big day tomorrow," Joan smiles before kissing Cate's forehead. She then leaves the room and turns off the light with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Start of Hell… I Mean School

 **Author's Note: This story will be updated every Tuesday and Thursday for now on! It will be like that for all of my stories so I can finish them faster.**

Joan wakes up the day after she and Cate arrive with a yawn. Joan gets out of bed and stretches her arms making her baby blue tank top lift exposing her midriff. She scratches her leg below the end of her black pajama shorts as she walks over to Cate's bed by the window. "Dea-maidin, medicine beag," _(Good morning, little witch)_ Joan whispers to Cate gently shaking the teen's shoulder. Cate groans as she slowly wakes up her bright green eyes meeting Joan's kind, blue eyes. "Get dressed so we can get some breakfast. Maybe there will be some fruit," Joan smiles going to her dresser and going through her clothes trying to find an outfit for the day. Cate gets out of her bed showing her long sleeve black pajama shirt and black and green plaid pajama pants. She heads over to her dresser and grabs some of her clothes before heading into the bathroom. Joan finally grabs some of her clothes and waits for Cate to leave the bathroom. Minutes later, Cate comes out wearing a short black button down shirt unbuttoned with the end tied around her waist over a lime green tank top. Her black, ripped skinny jeans tucked into her dark green converse high tops.

Joan messes up Cate's hair making the younger girl pout, "I'll fix your hair and makeup once I get dressed," Joan laughs before walking into the bathroom. She comes out a little while later in a grey long sleeve shirt with her black leather jacket over it. She had her red hair tucked into a blue beanie as her black jeans tucked into a pair of blue converse. She sits down on her bed and pats the spot next to her giving Cate the universal symbol of come here. The younger girl sits down so Joan can tame the girl's brown locks into a braid twisting down the right side of her head and ending in the middle and another being placed going down on the left side starting halfway, the rest of the locks being left to fall down Cate's back to end at her mid-back.

Cate smiles and gets up pulling Joan with her "Forget the makeup, I'm hungry," she smiles running out the door. Joan laughs and runs after Cate narrowly missing running into Evie, who was just now leaving her and Mal's dorm. Evie laughs watching the two girls race each other towards the cafeteria as Mal walks out of the dorm room. "Looks like Joan and Cate are either hungry or Cate stole something from Joan," Mal laughs watching the two girls race out of sight. Mal and Evie chuckle as they head to the cafeteria to meet up with Ben, Doug, Jane, Lonnie, Jay, and Carlos.

Cate was sitting in her Chemistry class bored out of her mind. She was only placed in the higher level classes thanks to her high IQ, but in her classes at Macintosh Clan's Academy, she was placed in the same classes as her age group due to her tendency towards mischief. As she boredly pays attention to the teacher, drawing a lyre on the paper she is supposed to be taking notes on. As the teacher looks towards Evie to ask his top student a question, Cate uses the fact that she is in the back corner to her advantage as she casts a small spell on the teacher's lab equipment left on the shelf behind her. A green mist surrounds the equipment and sinks into it making the equipment look ordinary, when it is anything but ordinary.

The teacher walks to the back of the room and grabs his equipment, not noticing how Cate was previously looking at it. He carries it to the front of the room for a demonstration of how to see what color different metals turn the fire of the flame of a Bunsen burner. As he turns on the burner and uses tongs to hold a strip of mercury over the flame, as the flame turns green the teacher's eyes widen in surprise. The flame should be turning blue, not green. Copper burns green, not mercury. The flame begins to spark from the burner turning the tongs burning hot. The teacher drops the tongs with a scream as the flame threatens to burn him, but for some reason never harms him. "Magic…" Evie whispers recognizing the kind of spell, it was one that she had seen in Mal's spell book before and one that her mother told her about. Flames that only cause fear and panic, but never harm. She glances to the back to see Cate's eyes full of mischief. Cate catches Evie's eyes and gives a small wave smirking to prove that she is the culprit. With a wave of Cate's hand, the flame turns blue before winking out of existence.

On the way to Goodness 101, Joan and Cate were talking on their way inside from the woods. They had cut their last class to spar, magic against sword. As they round the corner into the hallway where the classroom is, Evie walks over and takes Cate's arm pulling her into an empty classroom. Cate sits on the top of one of the tables as Evie closes the door and turns towards the mischievous minor goddess who was playing with a pencil she found on the table. "Why did you cast a spell on the Bunsen burner and the tongs? I recognized that spell," Evie says walking over to the young green eyed girl. "How did you recognize the spell? Mal show it to you?" Cate asks leaning towards Evie to flick a lock of Evie's blue hair into her face. "It's in Mal's spell book. And my mother once told me of a spell a lot like that. Fire that causes fear yet no pain…" Evie answers grabbing Cate's hand so the younger teen can't mess with her hair. "No more spells, Cate. You'll get sent to the Isle if you keep doing pranks like that," Evie warns pulling to her feet. "No more magic. I promise," Cate responds with her fingers crossed behind her back. Evie smiles and leads Cate to class to make sure that she actually goes to the class the girl definitely needs the most.

"Good to know you two decided to show up, it would be a shame if you two missed my class," Fairy Godmother says with her arms crossed at the front of the classroom in front of the blackboard. Evie takes her seat next to Mal after apologizing to Fairy Godmother about the tardy since class started ten minutes earlier. Cate goes to sit at the empty table in the back with Joan until Fairy Godmother leads her up to the desk at the very front. "Now let's get to work. When it comes to magic, should we use it? And if we do, to help or to hurt? Or simply for amusement purposes only. Write me an essay on that, it's due at the end of the class," Fairy Godmother says confiscating Cate's spellbook. The VKs, and Joan, take out their paper and pencils before starting to write. They write almost nonstop until a few minutes until the bell giving them time to turn in the essays. "After school, Cate and Joan, report to the tourney field. Ben found out that you two are good athletes and so from this point on, the two of you are part of our soccer team and track team," Fairy Godmother announces at the end of the class right before her students had the chance to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Field Day

Joan and Cate sit on the side of the field messing with their blue and gold soccer uniforms. Since tourney season was over, soccer was the new buzz around the kingdom. The rest of the team, full of mainly the children that came from areas with open fields quite a few of which being transfers from Olympus Academy. Chad had picked up cleats for the two girls and dropped them off at their dorm that afternoon right before Cate got out of her last class, Joan was only taking two classes due to Government and Goodness 101 being all she needs to graduate, allowing the two girls to head down to the fields almost immediately. "Okay girls, we are going to start by running a couple of laps around the fields to warm up," the coach, the goddess Artemis, announces as the last girl arrives. "Last back is benched first," she adds making the girls rush to run laps around the field. Joan and Cate easily make their way to the front of the pack and end up neck in neck as they finish the last lap. Artemis smiles and claps both of the girls on the back as they take swigs from their water bottles, both having lyres on them showing that they were from their previous school. As the last girl reaches the bench, Artemis gets them all in a line before walking in front of them "We have two new members today, who have already proven their speed on the field. They very much might make the starting lineup, we just have to test them. Joan, you will be tested as goalie first, Cate will be next," Artemis says after the girls take a short break. Joan runs to the goal as the other girls each grab a ball to kick at the goal. Cate goes to follow the other girls until Artemis puts a hand on her shoulder, "You will just watch for now, Cate."

The girls, minus Cate and Joan, get into a line with balls at the ready. One by one they shoot goals with Joan occasionally unable to block them in time. "Good work, Cate get in there," Artemis says as Joan blocks the last ball shot at her. Joan runs out of the goal and gives Cate a high five as Cate runs to the goal to replace the older girl. After Cate is in position, she tosses the balls in the goal back to the girls waiting to kick the balls. The young daughter of Hades moves into the middle of the goal ready to swiftly change position to protect the goal. As the other girls on the team shoot, Cate easily blocks the majority of the shots the girls make. After she blocks the last shot, Artemis calls the girls in for a huddle. "Joan, Cate, you both have done an excellent job, but the normal goalie is better so you two will either be put on offense or defense. Considering your speed, offense may be better for the two of you. Cate, you will be center right with Joan as center left. Atalanta, take center," Artemis orders making the girls quickly get into position.

Right as a match between one half of the team against the other half, Mal runs over to Artemis to share a quick word with the two occasionally glancing towards Joan and Cate. The two girls glance at each other before looking over at Artemis and Mal, who had begun to walk over. "Practice is over for the day, we will pick up where we left off tomorrow right after school," Artemis announces before walking away. The team glances at each other and murmurs before going to their respective gym bags leave. Joan and Cate begin to follow behind them as Mal runs over "Joan! Cate! Wait a second, I have a message to pass onto you." The purple haired fairy says stopping just in front of the two athletes. "Well what is it?" Joan asks as Cate plays with her hair trying to figure out what color to dye it. Mal pushes the two girls towards the school as she begins to tell them her important message, "A new student from the Isle is arriving in a couple of hours. Fairy Godmother believes it would be best if you two are there to greet him, figuring that you two are bound to be able to defeat him if he chooses to attack." Joan and Cate look at each other before looking at Mal, "We will be at the front steps before an hour is up," Joan promises before she and Cate run to the dorms to get out of their uniforms. Mal smiles and heads back to Fairy Godmother's office to tell the headmistress that the warrior and the little goddess will get to the front steps in time.

Joan was polishing one of her twin short swords as she waits for Cate to leave the bathroom. Joan had elected to wear her same clothes from earlier in the day, but to change out of converse into her black steel-toed combat boots and to add the sheaths of her short swords strapped onto her back, with only one sword currently in its sheath. "Hurry it up Cate or we will be late," Joan calls into the bathroom putting the second sword into its sheath. Cate walks out of the bathroom wearing the same clothes as earlier, but had the stench of magic about her. Cate's hair went from being just brown to the bottom of her hair being dyed various shades of blue, and with none of the hair-changing chemicals available at the moment, Cate had obviously used magic on her hair. "Nice dye job, Cate. Now let's go," Joan says pushing Cate out of the dorm door before the two girls race to the front steps. The welcoming band has already begun playing as the two girls stop right before they could run into Jay and Carlos.

Jay glances back at the two girls and smiles at Joan, who immediately smiles back and looks down with her cheeks growing slightly pink with a blush. "Glad you girls could make it, the new Isle kid is quite wild," he says before turning back towards the driveway as the limo arrives and slowly comes to a stop. As the driver gets out and opens the door, a boy who looked around 15 got out of the limo. His black and orange spiked striped hair that ended just below his tiger ears that held the same pattern as his hair. His bangs slightly fell into his face, just enough to make his vibrant green eyes truly pop. He wore a black and orange striped leather vest over a black tank top showing off his lean muscle. A roaring tiger head on the back of the vest had the same shade of green for its eyes as the boy's eyes. His black pants, with orange chains connected from the belt loop, tucked into a pair of black combat boots with orange laces. A tiger claw hanged from a leather cord around the boy's neck, which hypnotizingly swayed in the wind. The boy scowled at the welcome party until he caught the eyes of Cate, which them immediately softened his eyes from being pure hatred, to interest. "You must be Conner, Shere Khan's son. Welcome to Auradon Prep! Where goodness doesn't get any better! Ben, Mal, Cate, and Joan will show you around and get you your schedule. The doors of learning are never shut! But the library hours are 8 to 11 and we have a curfew here," Fairy Godmother smiles before walking away leaving the four teens to lead around the tiger-boy.

Jay and Carlos leave with the welcoming band to go and find Evie, who failed to show. "It is so great to finally meet you," Ben smiles approaching Conner who just growls to warn Ben to keep away from him. "Be careful, Ben. Conner is solitary like other tigers, hence why he isn't sharing a dorm room," Mal warns Ben as they begin to lead around the prince of the jungle. "I'm perfectly fine sharing a room if it's with a girl," Conner smirks before winking at Cate, who rolls her eyes out of boredom. "That isn't allowed, kitty. At least not after curfew," Joan says as they stop outside Conner's dorm room, that had magic used on it so it seemed to be bigger despite being the same size as the other dorm rooms. Trees and vines grew within the room as a single bed was placed underneath a tree canopy with a small stone staircase leading to a rock outcrop with lots of sun from the open window. Conner smiles and walks into the room before slamming the door in the foursome's faces. "Well it's going to be a great time with the kitty around," Cate says sarcastically just for Mal to sigh. "You can at least try being nice," Mal suggests to the younger magic-wielder who just laughs as if the thought of being nice was crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: La Femme Nikita

 **Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't posted! I've been in a major writers block and I've been swamped with all of my classes here in college. Who knew that skipping a year of college would be so much work?! I'll try to update more often thanks to the semester ending next week! Song credit goes to The Veronicas! The song in this chapter is Lolita from the Veronicas! Definitely worth checking out you guys! Enjoy the update!**

Cate was sitting up against a tree, a black and green acoustic guitar resting against her as she plays a few chords. Birds chirp in the trees as yet another beautiful day envelops Auradon, the sun shines with a few white, fluffy clouds in the sky. The young teen was breathing in the sweet air as she hums quietly as the notes from her guitar lift into the air. Her fingers pluck at the guitar strings, due to her refusal to use a guitar pic again. Her voice soon joins the notes from guitar as it floats on the air as sweet as a rose.

"From the mouths of babes to the power of men

I make it all new again

Hold my hand, hold my hand 'cause I can't touch the ground

The carousel goes around, round and round

The addiction, the friction, it burns you alive

So illegal, no evil is seen with these eyes

I won't tell if you won't and I will if you want

Nothing is sacred, don't care if it's wrong

I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita

When we're together, you'll love me forever

You're my possession, I'm your obsession

Don't tell me never, you'll love me forever"

Cate pauses her singing as well with playing her beloved guitar to tap the side making an almost club-like beat slowly speeding up the beat before going back to playing the strings almost as is the music is her puppet and she is the puppeteer.

"Doomed from the start, we can't stay apart

Everywhere I turn I'm trapped in your heart

There's no escape, secrets keep you awake

No running away, no saving the day

Wild and exciting I'm breaking you down

You're making a comeback, I'm taking your crown

Nursery rhymes I'm singing my dreams

I'm lost in the woods and you're baring your teeth

I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita

When we're together, you'll love me forever

You're my possession, I'm your obsession

Don't tell me never, you'll love me forever"

As Cate sings that last note, she notices a pair of white shoes standing in front of her. Her eyes slowly move up revealing a pair of khaki pants, a blue polo shirt covered by a blue and gold letterman jacket. Seconds later she was looking up at the tanned face of Chad Charming, who was smirking as if she should be worshipping the ground he walks on. "What do you want Chad? Can't find anymore puppies to kick?" Cate asks blowing a green highlight out of her face exposing her bright green eyes. Her once peaceful expression had turned to one of annoyance, her smile turning into a frown. "I don't kick puppies. Can't say the same for you. How are you not on the Isle after everything you have done to me and Audrey?" Chad sneers looking down at the younger girl not even hiding his hatred for her.

An amused smirk plays across Cate's lips as she remembers all of the shenanigans she has done to him… all of the mice in his bag, turning his shoes into frogs, dying his hair pink by putting hair dye in his shampoo bottle… ah good times. "Chad… I have strong connections. And you fail to realize that it is because of the numerous times you've bullied me that made me retaliate in return," she smirks up at Chad mischief practically shining in her eyes. The older boy nearly growls as he grabs the collar to her black leather vest and forces her to her feet. He pulls back his fist to punch her right in her cute, evil, little smirk. Just as his fist was about to make contact with Cate's face, a hand grabs Chad's fist forcing it away. A scrawny boy with white hair and a black, white, and red jacket steps in front of Cate separating the glares from the two other teenagers.

"Leave her alone, Chad. Cate may do stupid things but it's understandable with how you treat all of us VKs. So back off!" Carlos says standing up tall so he looks bigger compared to the older boy. Chad just rolls his eyes before walking off with a sneer "She's no good, Carlos. She could never become good no matter how hard she tries!" he calls over his shoulder making Cate clench her fist at the retreating back of the younger Charming. Carlos glares at Chad until the older Tourney player is far out of sight before turning towards Cate with a look of concern on his face.  
"Are you okay?" he asks Cate with worry shining in his beautiful eyes as he hands Cate her fallen guitar. "Thanks Carlos" Cate answers quietly looking down to hide her blush that was beginning to bloom as Carlos' fingers brushed against hers. A spark seemed to strike in her heart as the freckled son of Cruella De Vil smiles as her moving to sit down next to her. "It's no problem… you're an amazing singer by the way. I was listening before Chad had came over here to beat you up," Carlos compliments as a light blush appears across his face hoping that the young goddess next to him wouldn't notice. Cate smiles at him lightly before playing a few chords on her guitar too shy to respond.

Off in the distance, Conner was watching the scene unfold from his perch in a tree. A low growl emerges from him as he sees Cate teaching Carlos the basics of guitar. "Puppy boy won't last much longer… I'll make sure of it," Conner thinks to himself before hopping down and walking deep into the woods next to the Tourney field.


End file.
